Mothers At War
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This is my idea of how the two mothers deal with their differences. It refers to the story Stephanie Takes Over- Update Two. It is a Stephanie/Lester pairing and how Stephanie handles bossing RangeMan's 4 offices and her own life. Language alert!


MOTHERS AT WAR

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

A/N: This story refers back to Stephanie Takes Over- Update Two

It is a Stephanie and Lester pairing from the JE fandom.

Opal Santos has been stewing over her son Lester marrying that bounty hunter, Stephanie Plum.

In Opal's mind she is nothing but a gold digger after Lester's money. Most people don't know that Lester is a multimillionaire.

Not to mention Miss Plum is a slut. She slept with two men at the same time and told them she loved them. Then how could she love Lester enough to just be faithful to him?

Helen, Stephanie's mother on the other hand. Helen thought that since Stephanie would not conform to the Burg rules that she was unfit to even be mentioned as her daughter.

Helen also was constantly criticizing Stephanie because she would not accept Joe Morelli's marriage proposal.

In Helen's mind, Stephanie should forget that Joseph molested her at age 6, that Joseph actually raped her at age 16 then wrote about it on the restroom walls. That was in the past and he is a cop now so he should make good husband material.

What Helen also overlooked was Joseph had multiple sexual partners and expect any wife of his to overlook this as part of being Italian. The fact that the wife would be humiliated in the Burg did not matter.

The main squeeze of Joseph Morelli is Terri Gilman. A mob princess and he was doing favors for the mob to keep his nose in their underground. Morelli is a dirty cop.

Stephanie and Lester did not realize that the two mothers were getting ready to start a war of words and they were the main characters in this war.

Opal Santos felt it was Helen's fault for the way Stephanie was raised and she was not good enough for her son.

Opal Santos decided to go to Trenton, New Jersey to talk to Helen Plum in person.

Opal knocked on Helen's door.

"Mrs. Plum, my name is Opal Santos. I am Lester's mother. May I come in?"

"Come in." Helen didn't want the neighbors to notice and start gossip about her.

Helen offered Opal a cup of coffee.

They sat at the kitchen table.

"Mrs. Plum, I would like to know why you hate my son so much?"

"He is a paid thug. He always gets into fights. He is so dangerous and he could hurt Stephanie by his sheer power."

"I know my son. Lester acts like a playboy to get attention but that is only a facade. He has been in love with your daughter for years.. But I have trouble with your daughter's choices as well. She has lived with that cop all the while screwing Ranger. Now you want me to accept that she now only loves my son? I can't believe anything she says."

"Well, Mrs. Santos. Your son is a paid killer. You expect me to believe any person is safe with him? He knows ways to kill my daughter and everyone would think it was an accident."

"You forget my son was Black Ops so that means "our government" not my son decided who the target was. Why not blame the government for their deaths and do not lay all the blame on my son?"

"Nobody twisted his arm to even agree to that arrangement. There is something wrong with any human being that chooses to get paid to kill anyone."

"We will never agree on this point. I also believe your daughter to be a gold digger. She rarely makes enough to pay her own bills. Lester is a multimillionaire and I don't want his account drained by some one who is always so needy."

Helen's face showed she did not know Lester was rich.

"Money does not change he is still a thug."

"Well that doesn't change the fact your daughter was raised to be a slut. You allowed her to play with the cop when she was six, then you allowed her to screw him again at age 16, then they lived together off and on and you condoned that. She lived with Ranger without marriage and you never made her stop. Maybe I should blame you and your raising of her instead of blaming her!"

"Have you ever tried to stop Stephanie from doing anything she decides she wants to do? She thought she could fly and jumped off the garage only to break her arm. Yes, I tried to convince her she would get hurt. She had to learn for herself. As for the garage incident I did not know it happened until about a month afterwards then Angie and I got together and found suitable punishments for both of them."

"Yeah right. Like that really worked when they screwed each other years later."

"Stephanie never told us about any rape by Joe Morelli. We did hear about the writings on the restroom walls but since we did not know about the rape we assumed that Joe was mad at Stephanie."

"But you still pushed Stephanie to marry this Joe character even though he was a known womanizer? So you are willing to overlook the fact your daughter would have to know this man is a cheater and you expect her to be alright with this? Then Lady I think you are the sick one! My son is no angel but my son respects women and does not use them like they have no feelings. He does his best to show them he does respects their views."

"Your son must not be all that if he could say he loved my daughter and never tell her yet expect her to automatically know. What did he want from her? To leave Ranger for him? What did he offer my daughter? Nothing."

"Lester would never buy anyone's love. He loved his cousin so he made no move on Ranger's relationship. But your daughter has lost sight of what common decency is since she has lived with so many men and never married any of them. Then she chose my son to marry. Money has to be the only reason she chose to do that. So in my book she is a gold digger."

"Money has never meant much to Stephanie."

"Right! That is why it cost Ranger so much money in cars because your daughter's incompetence kept getting them blown up. Not to mention the fact she is a nib-nose and sticks her nose into businesses of criminals. Did you not expect the seedy side of life to retaliate?"

"Mrs. Santos, Stephanie has always done things her own way. I have tried to teach her to live by decent and modest rules. Stephanie thinks she is above those rules and she calls them boring. Stephanie has always craved attention and she is not above using negative responses to get the attention she craves."

"Lester doesn't like the limelight so that is why I don't understand what he sees in her. I will not condone this marriage because I can almost guarantee it won't last a year. I can almost predict his bank account will not be plentiful because Stephanie will drain it for her own benefit. That and there was no prenup so she will get half of his money if they divorce."

"Mrs. Santos, Stephanie prides herself on doing things on her own so she will not drain Lester's money."

"I can see that you and I will never agree on anything. I had to try to unite with you for Lester's sake. But I see that this marriage is doomed because they are just too different for it to survive."

Opal Santos got up and left. She went to RangeMan to see Lester.

Binky was at the Lobby Desk.

"May I help you?"

"I demand to see my son, immediately."

"Who is your son?"

"Lester Santos."

"Lester is on a stakeout. He won't be back for 4 hours. You can talk to his wife if you like."

"I do not want to talk to that slut, I want to talk to my son, NOW!"

"I can not put you in contact with Lester as he is on a radio silence stakeout. If you leave your phone number he can call you when he comes back in."

"Give me a pencil and paper." Opal wrote down the number. "Tell my son to call me immediately!"

Opal spun on her heels and left.

Binky immediately called Stephanie to tell her of the interaction.

"Steph, I had a lady here who wanted to talk to Lester. I told her he was on a stakeout and she got belligerent. I offered to put her in contact with you but she called you a slut. She did leave her phone number for Lester."

"Must be Lester's mother."

"What should I do?"

"I will take care of that. Lester and I will deal with her ourselves. Thank you, Binky."

Lester came home:

"Sweetheart, your mother is looking for you. Binky wouldn't let her upstairs because she called me a slut."

"Beautiful, do you know what she wanted?"

"No. Here is the phone number."

Lester looked at it and then dialed the number.

Opal picked up the phone.

"What can I do for you, Lester"

"You were looking for me? I didn't even know you were in town."

"I came to see your wife's mother. It was a waste of my time and money."

"What were you looking for?"

"I was trying to find out why she doesn't like you."

"What did you find out?"

"She can't stand you because you were a paid killer for the government and she thinks you still do it."

"I was a paid assassin for the government but I do no do that any more. But why should that matter to either of you?"

"She is afraid you would kill her daughter."

"I married her because I love her and I would never intentionally hurt her much less kill her."

"Well, I wanted to see you before I went back to Miami."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"What time?"

"5 PM."

"How about I pick you up for lunch and I can stay with you until your plane leaves?"

"I would like that. Can it be just me and you?"

"Mom, I will grant you that but I also want you to know you will have to get over this vendetta against Stephanie."

"I am sorry, son, but she is the wrong woman for you. She is a gold digger and a slut. I don't want either for my son."

"I will pick you up if you tell me where you are staying but you will not ever get me to change my mind about Stephanie. I will not walk away from her, Mom."

"I am at the Courtyard by Marriott. Room 124."

"I will pick you up at 11 am, Mom."

"I love you, Lester."

"Love you too, Mom. See you at 11."

Lester turned to Stephanie.

"Mom came to town to speak to your mother about why your mother does not like me."

"Did she find out?"

"Seems as if my mother came in with a closed mind. She thinks you are a gold digger and a slut. She thinks you married me for my money. She also thinks because you lived with Joe and Ranger you were a slut trying to get them to pay all your bills, I guess."

"There is no way you can ever change a person's mind if they closed minded."

Stephanie put her arms around Lester's neck.

"I don't want your money. I do want your body though and I love you enough to actually marry you."

Lester puts his arms around her waist.

"I love you too. It feels so fantastic to make love to my dream woman and I am glad to be able to call you all mine."

"I will never make you choose between me and your mother. I do not have to talk to her but I would never tell you to stop talking to her."

"I know you wouldn't do that but I don't like anyone slandering your name, even my own mother."

"Truth wins out. I have been running RangeMan for 3 years and our clients are still satisfied so they and our men are the only ones that matter to me."

"I love you and I get upset when people emotionally hurt you."

"I love you too, Lester."

Lester kissed her and they head to the safe house for the night.

The next morning Lester picks up his mother.

They go to Shorty's for pizza.

"Lester, it is not too late to get an annulment."

"Mom, I will not walk out on Stephanie to suit you. You raised me to think the best of people yet you go out of your way to only see the distorted side of Stephanie. My wife is a caring person who is running a business to honor Ranger's wishes.

"She is not a decent woman. She can't even pay her own bills."

"Mom, she makes a 6 figure salary as CEO so while she struggled as a bounty hunter she has made good money working for RangeMan for over 7 years."

"You should have had a prenup so when she leaves you she won't take half of your money and assets."

"Stephanie asked me not to choose between you and her. But Stephanie did say something about you I agree with. You have a closed mind. So until YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND I will choose the truth over your lies. I will take you back to the hotel and I hope you will change your mind.

Lester drove his mother back to the hotel in total silence.

Lester's mother got out of the car.

"Lester, I only want what is best for you."

"Then you would support my marriage to Stephanie. But since you don't want to try to know my wife then good bye, Momma."

Lester drove away.

Lester went to RangeMan and went to Stephanie's office.

"Stephanie, I know you told me not to choose between you two but I have."

Stephanie took a deep breath.

"I will not speak to my mother until she is ready to accept you for who you are...the love of my life. The Bible says when a woman marries a man she is to leave her family and stay with him. Then if my mother who claims to be such a strong Christian can not accept my choice then I choose to leave her as the same thing is expected of you. I love you and I know better than she does that you are not a gold digger nor a slut. So if she is that far off-base on your character choosing her would be demeaning to you. I chose our love over any parentage. It is you I want to live with not my mother. I left her when I was 18 and have not lived under her roof since so I left her years ago. I have chosen not to go back before I ever knew you so you are not the reason for my choosing not to go back today."

Stephanie hugs Lester.

"Sweety, as long as it is your choice. Having you with me every night makes me happy."

"Beautiful, you make me happier than I ever thought possible."

"Lester, I am glad I did not commit until you and I got together because if I had it would have shut the door to this much happiness. I never knew how easy commitment could be when you have the right partner. You are the right partner for me."

"You are the best partner for me too. I still wake up wondering how I got this lucky."

"When it is right both people will know it deep in their hearts."

"Beautiful, would like honor me with a date tonight?"

"I would go anywhere with you."

"I think you and I need to have a date night once a week. Get us away from the job and concentrate on us as a couple."

"I like the night out but I believe you and I will always be into each other."

"If I had my way our date night would be in the bed."

"Why Mr. Santos, you are a horny devil aren't you?"

"With your body as my temptation I will plead guilty as charged."

"Well we can save that for the perfect ending to a perfect date and call that desert."

"Yeah, and no calories to work off either."

" I like that idea for sure."

"Let me finish my work and I will be ready for you at 6 PM. I still keep some clothes in Ranger's closet in case I need them."

"OK. I will go check in with Tank and I will meet you at 6 PM in the apartment."

"I love you, Mr. Santos."

"I love you more Mrs. Santos."

They both went their separate ways.

At 6 PM Lester knocked on the apartment door.

Stephanie opened the door.

Lester took one look at her and melted at the sight before him.

There stood his wife before him in a blue satin gown with gold trim.

She was gorgeous!

How did she know that she was going dancing but the dress fit beautifully with his plans and she was still the most gorgeous woman he had ever met.

Lester pulled her towards him.

"Mrs. Santos you are the most gorgeous woman in the world."

"Mr. Santos, flattery will get you a long way. But be advised my husband is jealous. To have you on my arm I will run the risk."

"Where are we going, Mr. Santos?"

"A surprise. Are you ready?"

"For a date with you...yes I am."

Lester led Stephanie to the garage and Lester had a limo waiting on them.

"You really are going all out."

"Beautiful, my wife deserves the best. Besides this way we can drink if we like and not have to worry about getting home safe."

"This way I can smooch my way to wherever we are going?"

"Smooch away, Mrs. Santos."

Stephanie kissed Lester and yeah it led to a petting session but it was fun to feel like a teenager again.

They arrived at Bernard's Inn in Bernardsville. It was a little over an hour's drive from Trenton.

It was a very romantic atmosphere and Lester had a table tucked way back in a corner but had a beautiful view.

They placed their order and Lester was very attentive to his wife.

He loved looking at her and knowing she really did belong to him.

It was late when they left the restaurant.

Stephanie snuggled into Lester's arms and dozed off.

Lester kept a tight hold on her and enjoyed her smell and he loved watching her sleep.

All of a sudden Lester heard Ranger's voice. He said "Now you see why I did it?" Then he was gone. This freaked Lester out some.

Lester never doubted Stephanie when she said she heard Ranger telling her things but having heard the same things himself it unnerved him a little.

Lester thought to himself. "Cuz, I will take good care of her for you."

"She chose you. Treat her right or deal with me." It was Ranger's voice.

"Cuz, are you alright?"

"I am safe but I can't come home. Love her and make her happy."

"I promise I will."

Ranger was gone again.

Lester had the driver take them to the safe house.

Lester woke Stephanie up and they went inside after Lester paid the limo driver.

They went upstairs and both got ready for bed.

Lester pulled Stephanie tight.

"Thank you, Lester for a glorious date night. You did not have to go to that much expense."

"It was cheaper than going to New York and I liked that I got to hold you all the way there and back. It was worth it to me."

"You are crazy. We could have done that here."

"But we deserve to get away from the job once in awhile."

Lester kissed Stephanie and then he pulled her to him.

"Stephanie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She turned towards him still wrapped in his arms.

"Something happened on the way home while you were asleep I need to ask you about."

"What happened that I missed?"

"Beautiful...ah...remember when you told us you heard Ranger's voice."

"I did hear Ranger's voice!"

" I totally believe you because he spoke to me while you were asleep."

Stephanie sat up in bed.

"What did he say?"

"I was enjoying watching you sleep and Ranger spoke like he was right there with us. He told me, "Now you know why I liked doing that." I nearly freaked out! I never had anything ever happen to me like that."

"What else did he say?"

"He told me he was safe but couldn't come home. He told me you chose me and for me to love you and make you happy. I had thought to myself "Cuz, are you alright." That is when he told me he was safe and couldn't come home. Stephanie there was no doubt it was his voice. I didn't doubt you when you told me but it felt far fetched but after having it happen to me I know it is very possible. It is a very special gift."

"Lester, before we married I heard from Ranger after not hearing from him in over a year. He told me he trusted me and it was my choice to marry you or wait for him. He told me he would not hold my decision against me. Maybe this is his way of giving us his blessing?"

"That could be. You are not sorry you married me are you?"

"Sweety, no I am not. Actually I love you more because you are willing to be open and honest with me freely and not make me drag things out of you."

Lester was close to tears. "Stephanie, I have never loved anyone more than I do you."

"Lester, I still love Ranger but each day that gets less and each day I find new ways to love you more. I am not the least bit sorry I chose to marry you."

Lester kissed her passionately.

It will be a long night for these two.

The Next Morning:

Stephanie was in her office and Control patched a call to her cubicle.

"Hello, RangeMan. Stephanie speaking how may I help you?"

"Stephanie it is your Daddy."

"Hi, Daddy. What is wrong?"

"Honey, we are at the hospital. Your mother committed suicide with pills and I found her dead this morning. She left a suicide note put the police have it. She said she failed you and she couldn't live with herself."

"I am on my way there Daddy."

"No dear. You do not want to see her like this. The last thing she wrote was for me to tell you she was sorry how she treated you and that she has always loved you."

"Stephanie, we called Campbell's Funeral Home and we can view her on Wednesday. Her funeral will be on Friday at 11 am. She also asked that we not have it in the church. She felt she did not deserve it."

"What made her do this, Daddy?"

"She had a run in with Lester's mother. His mother said things that made her see you in a new light. She has been quiet since that meeting but I did not think she was depressed."

"I am at a loss of even how to feel right now. But I have always loved her even when we disagreed I still loved her.

"Val said to call her if you need her."

"What about you, Daddy? Will you be alright?"

"I guess I will."

"Daddy why don't you stay with Lester and I and since Lester is male maybe the two of you can get through this together."

"You wouldn't mind a third wheel?"

"Daddy, you are never a third wheel to me. Besides I don't like you being alone in that house just yet."

"The police have already went over it and released it back to me."

"Daddy, I just need to be close to you right now please stay with Lester and I."

"Honey, I think your idea is best. I don't know I could handle sleeping in that bed right now."

" Why don't you meet me here at RangeMan and you can follow us to the house. Besides there is a caretaker's cottage out back if you don't want to stay at the house."

"Right now I am like you and want to be close to you."

"I am so sorry, Daddy. I never wanted this to happen."

"I know. No one expected this out of Helen. I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you too, Daddy. Call me if you need me."

" I will."

Stephanie rang Lester's office.

"Lester Santos."

"Lester, I need you in my office now please."

Lester hung up and ran up the stairs to the 5th floor.

"What is wrong, Beautiful?"

Stephanie launched herself into his arms and burst into tears.

"Mom committed suicide last night by taking some pills all because of whatever your mother said to her."

"My mother?"

"Daddy said she said some things and made Mom see me in a different light and Mom realized how badly she had treated me and decided she could not live with herself. Daddy found her dead when he woke up this morning."

"Oh my god, Stephanie. I am so sorry."

Lester pulled her tighter.

"Beautiful, I am so sorry."

"Lester, I invited Daddy to stay at the house and he has agreed. He doesn't want to sleep in that bed yet. Lester, he needs a man to talk to. Will you help him get through this?"

"Yes, my love. I love your Father. I will do my best to help him."

"I knew I could count on you. Mom refuses to have her funeral in the church because she said she does not deserve it."

"Should I tell my mother what happened because of her visit?"

"No. I don't want her carrying that guilt when we see her."

"Beautiful, you are the most caring person I know. You could be mad at my mother for this tragedy."

"Darling, your mother did not make her take those pills. It just proves that my mother had the denial flaw and she was not willing to accept her own flaws that is her decision alone. Not your mother's. Your mother opened her eyes according to Daddy. Daddy said in the note she apologized for the way she treated me. As a Christian I have to forgive her if I want God to forgive me when I ask. She also said she loved me. I will always love her even when she was wrong about me I loved her."

"Beautiful, are you sure you will be alright?"

"Sweety, life did not stop when Ranger went missing. I loved him too. So life will not stop just because she is gone. We still have client needs to fulfill so I will finish my day and wait for Daddy to get here."

"You are amazing in more ways than one. I love you."

Lester kissed her.

"Call me if you need me."

"I will. Thanks for the loan of your arms."

"They are yours for the asking."

"I will tell the boys and we will set up a bodyguard schedule."

"I never thought your guys would do that since she hated you guys so much."

"Honey, just because she did not like us we were grateful she produced you for us. So we will give her the same honor we do our veteran friends."

"I love you, Darling."

"You are welcome."

Lester left to talk to the men.

The Family viewing:

Lester escorts Stephanie into the funeral home.

They had brought her father with them.

They were escorted to the casket.

Lester's arms went around Stephanie's waist.

They look down on Helen's still body.

Stephanie felt tears running down her cheeks.

" I forgive you, Mom. I will always love you."

Lester squeezed her waist.

"Daddy, where is Mom's necklace that has all the kids birthstones in it?"

"Her jewelry box, I suppose."

"She needs to take that with her."

"I will have Val stop and pick it up.

Frank leaves to make a call.

Stephanie just stares at the still form.

"Mom, I am sorry I never saw how much pain you were in. Please forgive me of failing you too. Please be happy for me because I really am happy. Tell Grandma I love her too."

Frank returns. "Val will pick it up on her way over here."

"Thanks, Daddy. Mom liked that necklace. She said it made her feel proud. This way I can show her I am proud of her too."

"Are you sure you can handle all these people praising her?"

"Daddy, she was a good woman but only when it came to my rebellion did she not know how to deal with it."

"Your clashes help raise a very special woman. So let her get the credit but I know you deserve some credit too."

"Today will be about Mom so just leave me out of it and let people remember her as they each saw her."

"Lester, you have a strong woman in my Pumpkin."

"I agree I do. She is amazing but I just can not convince her of that."

Valerie and her family arrived and things seemed to speed up.

Finally the public began filing in and then time really flew by.

Stephanie stayed by her Father's side at the casket and there was a RangeMan guarding each end of the casket. Standing at attention just like it was a very important person.

Closing time came and Lester was ready to take Stephanie and Frank to the house.

Stephanie went into the house and straight to the shower.

She got ready for bed.

She laid down and cried herself to sleep.

Lester came in and saw the tear streaks on her cheeks and he let her sleep.

About two hours later Lester climbed in bed with her.

Stephanie did not even flinch.

Lester watched her for awhile and then drifted off to sleep himself.

The next morning:

Frank was in the kitchen fixing breakfast and he knew Stephanie loved her mother's pineapple upside down pancakes and had them ready for her when she came downstairs.

"Daddy, thank you. I did not know you knew how to make them."

"Honey, you can not live with your mother all these years and not figure out how she made things."

Stephanie took one bite and oh yeah they are moan worthy!

Stephanie ate two of them and went to take a shower.

Lester was in his office. He was talking to Ranger's mother.

"Maria, I thought I should tell you that Stephanie's mother committed suicide the other day and her funeral is tomorrow. If you are free I will pay your airfare if you will come. I think you can help her because it will be a shock when they close that casket."

"Lester, I will be there. Just have one of the guys pick me up and they will know where I need to be."

"I will set you up in Ranger's apartment. Stephanie and I do not stay there."

"Lester, is Stephanie doing alright?"

"She is trying. She has been very forgiving of her mother and even forgiving of mine."

"What is she forgiving Opal for?"

"Opal came to speak to Helen and had some very strong things to say about the way she raised Stephanie. Seems as if she took some of her words to heart. Helen realized how she had wronged Stephanie and took an overdose of pills and her husband found her dead the next morning."

"Make that flight as soon as possible. Lester, does your mother know about this?"

"Stephanie did not want her told because she is afraid she will feel guilty and Stephanie said this was her mother's choice, not Opal's."

"That girl is very perceptive. I will pack and just let me know what time the flight leaves. Thanks for inviting me Lester."

"I just think she needs a woman to help her more than I can."

"Lester, that tells me how much you do love her."

"I do, Maria. I don't even feel threatened by her love of Ranger. Remember when Stephanie said that she heard his voice several times?"

"I remember her mentioning that."

"It happened to me too. He warned me to take good care of her or deal with him."

Maria chuckled.

"Ranger also said he was safe and could not come home."

"Lester, do you think he is still alive?"

"Maria, I am not sure. But I do know he knows what is going on in our lives."

"As long as he is safe. I wished he would come to me that way."

"It will freak you out but it also gave me some comfort."

"I need to go pack. Call with me with the details."

"Thank you, Maria. I just think Stephanie needs a female on her side."

"Glad to help her."

Lester went downstairs to the kitchen.

Lester ate two pancakes. Then he went up to get dressed for the morning funeral viewing.

When he got dressed in a nice black suit.

Lester drove Stephanie and Frank to the funeral home.

When they arrived Joe Morelli was waiting just inside the door.

"I am sorry, Cupcake."

"Thank you, Joe." She walked into the viewing room.

"Will she be alright, Lester?"

"Yes. She has forgiven her mother and trying to deal without her. They were not close but to never know you can never speak or see that person again is hard to take when it is the person who gave you your very life."

"Steph, has never had an easy life. But to lose Helen and Ranger both is more than most women could handle."

"I am just the lucky one who she is leaning on."

"I have no qualms with you Lester. Since I got married I too see that Steph and I would be bad for each other."

"Joe, we are taking our time and learning to adjust to being married. But she tells me she is happy."

"If she needs anything just let me know."

"I will, Joe."

"I need to get back to work."

"Thanks for coming, Joe."

They shook hands and Lester went it to join Stephanie.

There was a 2 hour break in the visiting hours for the family to get something to eat and to regroup for the evening visiting hours.

Stephanie and Frank went to Pino's for lunch.

Stephanie became the center of attention. People kept coming over and giving her condolences.

Stephanie handled it with extreme grace.

She never realized she had so many people on her side as she did that day.

The evening visiting hours were packed and Stephanie looked up and saw Maria Manoso.

Stephanie practically ran into her arms.

"There there, Sweety. I will be right here beside you. You will not have to go through the funeral alone."

"Maria, thank you for coming."

"Lester thought you needed a female support."

"That man seems to always know what I need before I do."

"You don't mind my being here do you?"

"No. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable because of my being with Lester."

"Honey, let me tell you my feelings on you and Ranger. My son loved you and I don't know if he is alive or not but he had plans on marrying you after he got back from the last mission. Then you would have been my daughter-in-law so that is how I want to view you. The fact you married Lester will not change that."

"Thank you, Maria."

"I also was told you did not want Opal told about the circumstances of your mother's death."

"No I don't. I don't want her to feel that it is her fault. Mom chose to do this not anybody else. But Mom's note says that Opal made her see things differently. My mother apologized to me in writing. That is important to me and I forgave Mom for any thing she perceived she did wrong. You can not truly love someone and hate them at the same time. So I chose to forgive Mom so I could love her for who she really was."

"I would say your Mom meant well but she helped raise a very special woman."

"Thank you, Maria. Let's go find Lester."

Stephanie walked over to Lester and put her arm around his waist.

"Sweety, thank you for sending for Maria."

"I just thought she could help you with the female views that I don't yet understand."

"You are the best husband I could ever ask for."

"You are biased but I won't argue with you either."

"Maria, let me introduce you to my father and sister."

They walked over by the casket.

"Daddy, this is Maria. She is Ranger's mother. This is my sister, Valerie and her two girls Mary Alice and Angie."

"Nice to meet you all. Wished it could have been under better circumstances."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Manoso."

"Lester thought that Val and I might need a woman to talk to."

"Yeah, I am not very good at that."

"I will find me a chair and if you need me feel free to talk to me."

"Thank you, Maria."

Thank you, Mrs. Manoso." Val said.

There were flowers everywhere and plants that would need to be divided after the service tomorrow.

The funeral home was full until closing time.

Helen Plum was after all a main character in the Trenton Burg Grapevine.

Afterwards everyone went back to the safe house and had a late evening meal. They talked until the girls got tired and Val took them home and put them to bed.

The funeral day has dawned sunny but cool.

The priest from Helen's church was asked to perform the funeral.

It was a packed house and many went to the graveside.

After the actual ceremony Stephanie stayed a few minutes and she had Maria to stay with her.

When everyone was gone Stephanie turned to Maria.

"Maria, can I talk to you a minute?"

Lester decided to wait in the car.

"Maria, we are only a few steps from a grave site that I had made for Carlos. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, I would. Why did you do this since we do not know if he is still alive or not?"

"Since we can not see or talk to him I wanted a place to go to and meditate with him."

They arrived at the grave site.

Maria looked at the tombstone and smiled. I was tastefully done and Maria noticed there was no death date.

"RangeMan bought this plot for their leader. The men take care of the plot and keep flowers on it. The Batman symbol in the left hand corner is what I used to call him."

"He told me that and it meant a lot to him to know you thought that highly of him. He tried hard to live up to your expectations."

"He succeeded. I wanted everyone to have a place to come and honor him, to meditate with him if they wanted."

"I appreciate those feelings and I see it as an honor."

There was a rustle that caught both Maria and Stephanie's attention. They looked up and across by the edge of the cemetery they saw a figure they swore looked like Ranger.

They looked at each other and back at the figure.

The figure waved at them and smiled that 200 watt smile they remembered so well.

Stephanie waved at Ranger.

He waved back and blew them a kiss.

Maria looked at Stephanie "Am I seeing things?"

"I see him too. I love you Ranger."

The figure saluted them and he was gone.

Maria turned to Stephanie and hugged her.

"Stephanie, that man still loves you. For whatever reason he can not be here for you always know he will be there when he is needed."

"I think I agree with you, Maria. I still think he had an hand in Lester and I getting together so he can rest knowing I will be protected."

"Honey child, you were the best thing that ever happened to my son. Even he knew that. I am glad you set this plot up and I honestly think Carlos approves of your decisions."

"It is starting to rain let's get back to the car."

They got to the car and got in.

Lester turned to them and asked "Was that Ranger I saw over by the field?"

"Yes, my son wanted us to know he was alright. Something about him did not look real but nevertheless he was still there."

"I thought I was seeing things."

"Then call it a family hallucination. But he was here."

"Maybe he wanted you to know he was taking care of your Mother?"

"That would be just like him."

Maria rolled down her window and yelled "We love you Carlos."

The sun shone through the clouds.

"He is smiling on us."

Lester headed the car back to the safe house.

Maria's flight was leaving at 7 PM and she was taken out to eat before the flight and she was safely headed back to Miami.

TWO DAYS LATER, IN MIAMI:

Maria walked down the block to Opal's house.

She knocked on the door.

Opal opened the door.

"Maria, come in."

"Opal, I need to talk to you. It is about Stephanie."

"I do not want to even mention her name in my house."

"Well, you need to hear what I have to say then if you still feel that way I will never mention her here again."

"Knowing you all these years Maria I know it must be important for you to come here on her behalf."

"Opal, I know you went to see Helen Plum and that you two left on less than friendly terms."

"That woman is no mother in my book."

"Well, after you left Helen committed suicide because in her note she said you showed her that she had failed her daughter."

"She what?"

"She overdosed on pills. Her husband found her dead the next morning."

"Oh my god. I did not want that to happen!"

"Opal, Stephanie told me she did not want you to know until she had buried her mother. Stephanie felt you would blame yourself and Stephanie knows this was her mother's decision not yours. Stephanie told me in person she does not blame you."

"She would have a right to."

"Opal, just like Helen was wrong about Stephanie then so are you. This girl loves your son. She still has memories of my son but that doesn't mean she loves Lester less. Do you love your kids the same or do you love one better than the other?"

"I love them the same."

"Opal, my son is a memory in her mind and Lester has no problem with that. After we buried her mother, Stephanie showed me a burial plot she has set up for anyone to remember my son with. We can go and be close to him and think good thoughts about him. Stephanie wanted him honored. We both believe he will not be back in human form but something happened at the graveyard that I think you should know about. Stephanie and I both saw a figure at the edge of the graveyard that looked like Carlos. He was making sure Stephanie was alright. When we saw him he smiled at us and Stephanie told him she still loved him and he saluted us both. This man is not a threat to Lester but even Lester was able to see him and knew that Carlos was just checking on Stephanie. Opal, please. As my friend will you rethink your position on how you see Stephanie?"

"Maria, what if she is after Lester's money."

"Honey, listen to me. Stephanie is NOT a material person. Money does not control her life. Stephanie is the most caring and loving person you could ever hope to find for Lester. Opal, this woman has made him happy and her daily goal is to make sure she keeps him happy. She is doing all this all the while taking care of every one of RangeMan and every man in that building. Does this sound like a gold digger to you?"

"No that doesn't."

"Opal, I can not change your mind but a word of warning. Either you learn from the mistakes you pointed out to Helen Plum or you too will lose your son. Lester is not a child any more and he does not have to follow Momma's orders. But you keep running this woman down and I can guarantee that Lester will choose her over you in a heartbeat. Opal while you are not responsible for Helen's death you will be responsible for losing your own son because of your misplaced views against his wife. This woman is not perfect nor does she pretends to be. But I have been around her enough to know she will always be my daughter-in-law and I am not ashamed to admit she was a good choice for Carlos but if you let her she will help Lester heal his self hatred for what he has done for the government. That was a gift she gave my Carlos and never once asked for anything in return but for him to love her. Opal my son still loves and approves of this woman. Won't you please, please give her a chance. Stephanie can use all the womanly influences she can find now she has no mother to turn to. Lester suggested I go to Helen's funeral. I went not for Helen but for Stephanie and that woman used such grace and caring about every one of her mother's friends who talked bad about Stephanie in the past. She forgave every one of them! Do you realize how hard it is to forgive your enemies? She has even forgiven you, Opal. She knows you did not mean for Helen to do what she did. Stephanie doesn't want you to feel guilty. Does this sound like a woman who is only interested in money? Not one dime was involved with her actions. I ask you to rethink your position where Stephanie is concerned."

"Maria, I will think about it. Maybe I am off base."

"Opal, please do not follow Helen's choice. That would prove to Stephanie that maybe you meant to harm her mother. That would add more pain to what she already is feeling. Give her a break. She has now lost the love of her life along with her mother. Don't you think she has suffered enough?"

"I will let you know what I decide after thinking it over. But I promise you that I will not commit suicide even if I choose not to change my mind about her.. I agree that would be too much hurt to put on her shoulders right now."

"I need to get back home. Opal, you know that you and I have been friends since grade school. I know you are trying to protect your son. But believe me Stephanie is trying to do the same thing. She deeply loves that oaf of a son of yours. For Stephanie to put your son above my son, Carlos, should tell you her love is for real."

"I guess I never knew how deeply she loves Lester. I thought he was just a convenience."

" No Opal. I have seen first hand that both of them go out of their way to please each other and they put each other first. Opal, how long have you know Lester to be faithful to any woman? Lester is firmly committed to Stephanie and they have separate accounts plus they have a joint account. All bills comes out of the joint account and then both still have their own accounts so the gold digger label does not fit this situation."

"Thanks, Maria. I guess I need to learn to let go myself."

Maria stands up and hugs Opal.

"Give her a chance and you will find she has a heart of gold."

"I will try. Guess I forget Lester is grown up."

"I did not appreciate Stephanie when she was with Carlos but after he left I saw a side of her I did not expect. I think if you give her a chance you will see that side of her and never have any regrets for making that decision."

Opal shook her head.

"Maybe I need to talk to both of them again."

"Stephanie will be making her semi-annual review of RangeMan Miami in two months. Set something up then. Just be honest with her and she will be honest with you."

"That is a good idea. Thanks, Maria."

Maria left for her own house and had a good feeling about Opal changing her mind on the Stephanie subject."

Opal spent the rest of the evening going over her own feelings against what Maria had to say.

Opal went to sleep with a lot on her mind.

The next day Opal called Chester at work and asked him to meet her. She told him she needed to talk to him.

They met at the local Taco Bell close the Opal's house.

They got their orders and Opal took a deep breath.

"Chester, Maria came over yesterday and she was telling me something that has me rethinking just who I am."

"What did she tell you to all of a sudden bring about such a change?"

"After my visit to Helen Plum Maria told me Helen committed suicide."

"What in Heaven's name did you tell her?"

"I told her where she failed to raise Stephanie right. But I did not mean to cause her to kill herself. Helen left a note telling Stephanie that I had made her see where she had wronged her daughter. But Maria told me somethings I did not know and how Stephanie truly loves Lester. It seems as if Stephanie, Maria and Lester all three saw Ranger at the graveyard. He was off in the distance and he saluted them. If Ranger believes in this girl then maybe I should too. I thought she was after Lester's money. I now know that she has her own money and Lester's money is not endanger. I have spent the whole night thinking about what I have done and I have decided to try and make amends to Stephanie. I now truly believe this woman is good for our son. This girl has tamed the playboy in him. She has made him happy and the only reason I was against her was I was afraid she would take him from me. It was childish. But I also know I need some therapy to rid myself of a lot of things in my past. But I also would like to work things out with you and work with the therapist's help to put you and me back together if you are willing?"

"Opal. I agree you need some help. You find out who YOU are and then we will decide if we can put our marriage back together. What I will offer you is I will have the divorce put on hold pending your therapy and joint therapy. Therapy will not hurt me either."

"Chester, thank you. I really did not expect you to just jump back into the mess I created. But I need to know how you view Stephanie. I promise to listen with an open mind this time."

"Opal, Stephanie has made Lester happy. Lester told me he has not had any woman since Ranger left. He chose to do that so that Stephanie would know he was serious about being in love with her. He used to have one-night stands to mask the love he felt for Stephanie. She was into Ranger and did not see how much he loved her too. Can you imagine loving someone that deeply for 7 years and not having it returned in the way you expected? Lester is a happier person now. No Stephanie is not the gold digger you thought she was. Yes, as a bounty hunter she struggled to make ends meet. But remember if no one skipped bail she had no money coming in. That is how she started her job at RangeMan doing only searches. Just think of how much this woman has worked. She started out doing searches and now she is knowledgeable enough to run the whole company. Not just one office but four of them! Come on Opal. That takes talent. Lester has told me that he would not want that job but Stephanie has a business sense that manages to make the job look easy."

"Chester, I am thinking about going to Trenton and talking to Stephanie about my change of heart. Is this a right or wrong decision?"

"If you go in with a gentle tone it may be right. But if you go in like the bully you did last time she will shut you down."

"I am willing to apologize for my behavior last time."

"That will be a start."

"Chester, would it be alright to call you and start talking about some of the things that were wrong between us?"

"I would like that, Opal. I have not stop loving you so I am open to working on our own problems as well."

"Thank you, Chester. I am still very much in love with you and last night I realized how much pain Lester has been in and no one ever knew it. That has really shaken me awake. I can't hold onto him. He is no longer a child but my actions have added to his pain when he was already in deep pain."

"Opal, I am glad you woke up. Maybe, just maybe Stephanie is going to be good for you and me too."

Opal chuckled.

"Chester, that would be funny wouldn't it? I tried to get rid of the one person who may have held the key to my own solution."

"Opal, would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Like we are teenagers going out on our first date?"

"Let's go back and start at a new beginning and work our way from there."

"I would love that, Chester. I am new at being this open but I will try to keep things open between us."

"I promise to do the same. Our feelings should be an open book and if something is bothering us let's agree to discuss them and compromise if we have to."

"It feels strange to be this old and trying to relearn how to live together again."

"If we had done this up front I do not think either one of us would be this messed up."

"I agree with you. But it may be we need to find out what is important to each other again."

"I need to get back to work. I will call you after I get off."

"Thanks for coming and hearing me out."

"Thanks for reaching out to stop this divorce. It is not something I truly want."

Opal walked Chester to his car.

Chester pulled her close and looked into the eyes of the woman he still loved with all his heart.

"I love you, Opal Santos." He kissed her.

Opal felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"I love you too, Chester. Thanks for the second chance."

Chester shook his head. "Baby, I have missed you."

"My life is lonely without you in it too."

"I will see you tomorrow. Wear something dressy. Got to show my girl off."

"I will make you proud."

"Baby you already have." Chester kissed her again and then got in his car and drove away.

Opal touched her lips and smiled. She still did love that man.

The next morning:

Binky called up to Stephanie's Office.

"Stephanie there is a delivery here for you."

"Send it up."

"I think you need to see it for yourself."

"Alright I will be right down.

Stephanie went to the lobby and there stood a tall vase full of roses.

The card read:

"I apologize for my behavior. I am sending you these flowers because I really want to get to know you." signed Opal.

Stephanie smelled them and also saw a color chart for the meanings of the colors.

There was 1 dozen yellow roses which meant "New Beginnings", there were 6 dark pink roses. Their meaning was Gratitude. Gratitude? Hmm. There was also 6 Light Pink Roses. They meant Sympathy. Those must have been because of Mom Stephanie thought.

"Thank you, Binky."

"You are welcome, Stephanie. Are they from someone important?"

"Lester's mother to apologize. I think she went overboard."

"They are gorgeous."

"That they are."

Stephanie went up to the Control Room and went into Lester's office.

"Look what your mother sent me."

"Wow! She went all out. What does she want?"

"To apologize. She wants to get to know me."

"Take my word for it. This is NOT the mother I know."

"We will see what she wants. I will call her and let her know I got them."

"I am dumbfounded. Just be careful."

" I will."

Stephanie took her flowers to her office.

Stephanie picked up the phone and dialed Opal's number.

"Hello."

"Opal this is Stephanie Santos."

"Did you get my flowers?"

"Yes, Ma'am I did. You do not need to apologized because you did nothing to cause my mother to make this choice."

"No but I did base my choices on faulty information and for that I am sorry."

"I realize you did not like me but hey that is your choice."

"Stephanie, I had a long talk with Maria Manoso and I would like to apologize to you. I had several misconceptions but it was not you I was fighting against it was myself. I was told you had trouble paying your bills. I thought you were after Lester's money. That is why I called you a gold digger."

"Mrs. Santos, I did had trouble paying my bills. When no one skipped bail I did not get paid. That is why I chose to work part time for RangeMan in the first place. At least it was enough to cover my bills without paying late fees. So yes I was guilty of poor bill paying."

"I also thought you were marrying Lester as a means of convenience. But Maria has shown me that I misjudged that concept also. Maria reminded me of all the past self hatred that Ranger and Lester both had for the things that they did for the government. I did not know that is how they felt. Maria showed me that the freedom from self hatred is a priceless gift that you are giving my son. I evidently have not been able to give him the self assurance you have. So I thank you for giving him that freedom."

"Love does that. It forgives the past mistakes because of those mistakes it has produced the person we have fallen in love with. He is not the person he was when he was working for the government. Then love him for who he is today in the mental and physical shape he is in. If he broke an arm would you love him less? No! Then because the scar is mental then love them and help them put it in the past and move on."

"Maria says you will be in Miami in two months would you be willing to meet me and let us try to start this thing all over?'

"Mrs. Santos, I would be happy to talk the things on your mind over with you."

"Then can we start by calling me Opal? Maria told me she thinks of you as a daughter-in-law. I have known Maria since grade school. She would not give you that title unless she felt you earned it. Then will you allow me to consider you my daughter-in-law and to let me accept you as family?"

"Yes, Opal. I do not want to take Lester from you. I want to share him with you."

"I would like that too. Maria also mentioned that if I continued to act like I did when we last met that Lester would choose you over me in a heartbeat."

"But Opal. Stealing Lester is not my objective. I do truly love your son. The love he has for me is not the same kind he has for you. Like you showed my mother even when parents are wrong in their views that does not stop the love they get from their children. Lester still loves you and I have shown Lester. The love I still have for Ranger does not mean I love Lester less. Ranger taught me so much about life but yet I could never commit to him. Maybe the relationship was not right because it was lacking something. But when I realized I was in love with Lester. I had absolutely no second thoughts about committing to him. Then this relationship is the right one. Also my love will never stop the love he has for you."

"Maria showed me that also. I was afraid I was going to lose him to you when in reality if I continued to act like the bully I was Lester would have no choice but to walk away. That would have been my fault not yours. I apologize for calling you a slut. I did think that just because you had two other men before Lester that made you loose. But good grief what did that make Lester? He had one-night stands all the time. But I did not know he was covering up his pain of loving you thinking he could never have you. So I am truly sorry for my harsh words."

"Opal, you have my forgiveness. But I honestly believe you were reacting to your pain just like my walking out on you rather than settling the problem was because of my pain. So we were both jumping to conclusions. We are on even ground in my book."

"You are a caring person. Thank you for allowing me to clear the air."

"Thank you for the flowers. Thank you for letting me share your son's love."

"Because of my talk with Maria. My husband and I will be putting the divorce on hold and we both are considering therapy so we can get back together. So I am thankful to you for the push in the right direction."

"Opal, I accept your apologies. Do you want to know a secret?"

"If you would like to share one yes I would."

"I haven't told Lester yet, but I will tonight. You are going to be a grandmother in about seven months."

"YOU ARE PREGNANT?"

"So the stick told me this morning."

"Oh, Stephanie! Lester is going to be so happy. Can I tell Chester?"

"Sure Opal just make sure no one tells Lester until tomorrow. I plan on telling him tonight so I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"I am so happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Opal but you can also tell Maria if you like."

"You know between her and I you will get spoiled?"

"You better hurry because when Ella finds out she will jump to the head of the line."

"I better let you go and get back to work."

"Opal? Thanks for the flowers and your apologies mean the world to me because now I can bring this new life into the world and have actual grandparents for it to learn life from."

"Maria is right I was so busy finding reasons to dislike you I never really gave you a chance to show me the caring side of you. I will be proud to show off pictures of my grand child."

"I am glad you are happy about this. I had not planned on telling you until I told Lester but telling you just felt right."

"I am happy. Maybe this child will help ground Lester more. I think right now he is ready to be a father."

"Yeah, and I can see Lester having a bodyguard on this kid as soon as he or she is born."

"Especially if it is a girl. Whoa! I can see him real paranoid."

"Yeah I may need a cement block tied to him just to hold him down."

"Stephanie, I am glad you called."

"I am too, Opal. With Mom gone I may need some advice on how to handle Lester some time."

"Feel free to call me."

"Thank you."

They hang up.

Stephanie went into Lester's Office:

"Sweety, Mary Lou and I are going shopping for my lunch hour and Tank will be in charge."

"What is the occasion?"

"We just decided to do it since she couldn't be there for Mom's funeral."

"Have fun, Darling. I talked to you mother and she has apologized and we are on the same page.. She just did not want to lose you and she felt threatened by my loving you."

"Mothers!"

" It is alright now so we are good. I will see her when I get to Miami."

"I am glad you two ironed it out."

"I have some news you may not know. Your parents are talking about getting back together."

"Are you sure?"

"That is what your mother said."

"Oh Baby, I hope they do."

"I will see you when you get back."

"You need anything while I am out?"

"You to come back in one piece."

"I promise I will. I still have work to do. I work for a hard nose boss."

Lester laughed at her. "Enjoy yourself, Darling."

Stephanie left Lester's Office.

Stephanie and Mary Lou went to the Mall:

Stephanie told Mary Lou the news and they went to Victoria Secret for a new Teddy.

They checked things out and Stephanie chose an embroidered Dream Angel Lace Teddy.

"Steph, you know Lester will not leave that on you very long."

"I know but I want to show off my body before I look like a blimp."

"Honey, that man would prefer you without clothes any night."

"I am going to get this one in white."

"I wished I could wear something like that."

"Mary Lou thanks for helping me with the surprise."

"It is my pleasure."

Their next stop was Baby R Us:

Stephanie found an 18 inch high kangaroo with a little baby roo in it's pouch.

Stephanie found a gift bag that the kangaroo would fit in. She was also going to add the pregnancy strip in the bag.

"Mary Lou what if he isn't as happy as I am?"

"Sweety that man will be ecstatic!"

"I never thought I would be this scared to reveal I was pregnant."

"Lester, will be happy. I guarantee it."

"OK. Let's get back to work before Lester gets suspicious."

They went back to RangeMan and Stephanie took the bags to her Office and hid them in the file cabinet drawers.

At the safe house:

Stephanie went upstairs and hid the bags in the bedroom.

She went downstairs to start supper.

Stephanie was jittery.

"Beautiful are you alright?"

"Yes. Just trying to unwind."

" You look like you have something on your mind."

Stephanie walked over to him and stands in front of him.

"I have you on my mind. I am extremely horny tonight Mr. Santos can you handle this problem for me?"

"Well, I sure hope so Mrs. Santos."

"Good. Finish your supper and I will go get my shower and get ready for the best before bed exercise I know of."

"Stephanie, this is not like you."

"Let's just say I am setting you up Mr. Santos"

"Setting me up?"

"Yes, you willing to play along?"

"You have me intrigued so sure I will play along."

"Give me ten minutes and then come to our room."

"Will I like this surprise?"

"Could be."

"OK, ten minutes Mrs. Santos."

Stephanie went upstairs .

Stephanie showered and put on the new Teddy.

She heard Lester come into the bedroom.

Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom.

Lester's eyes about bugged out of his head.

"My god you are gorgeous. But I think you are overdressed for what I have in mind."

Lester was dropping his clothes in a hurry.

He sat on the side of the bed.  
"I bought you a present when I was out today."

Stephanie handed him the bag.

Lester reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed kangaroo.

"A Kangaroo? Why do I need a kangaroo?"

"Look closely."

Lester looked a little closer and see the pregnancy stick in the pouch. He removes the stick and looks at it and see a plus sign.

"Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Lester Santos in about 7 months you will be a father."

"Really?"

"See the baby in the pouch? Well we have a baby in here." Stephanie puts her hand over her stomach."

Lester was still dumbfounded.

"You are not mad are you?"

Lester grabbed her and pulled her in front of him.

"Gorgeous, I am dumbfounded. I had never given it a thought but no I am not mad, I am speechless."

"I wanted to surprise you here at home and not in the office. This is our private life so this is where I needed to tell you."

Lester finally stood up and held her close.

"Gorgeous you made me happy. I never thought I would ever get this chance. I had given up hope."

Stephanie put her arms around his neck.

"Well looks like you were wrong."

"Mrs. Santos, are you still horny?"

"Do you have a solution, Mr. Santos?"

"Not until I get you out of that outfit I don't."

"Then undo the back zipper and let's see how fast you can find the solution then."

Lester unzipped the Teddy and let it fall to the floor.

"I hope I never tire of looking at your body."

"Even when I am a blimp?"

Lester put his hands on her stomach.

"Not even then."

Lester kissed her and nature took it's course and several hours later these two laid beside each other with smiles on their faces and stars in their eyes. They were going to be parents. They couldn't wait.

Two months later:

Back in Miami Stephanie was in town for semi-annual check up on the RangeMan Office.

The men there were happy for Stephanie and Lester.

This time everything was running smoothly and all areas were up to standards.

Stephanie called Opal and made a date to meet at noon and Stephanie chose Puerto Sagua. It had a Cuban cuisine.

Stephanie and Lester met Opal at noon.

Opal was happy to see Stephanie.

"Are we doing OK?"

"Yes, "we" are doing just fine."

" Son are you happy about it."

"I think I am is still in shock."

"Son, I think you will make great father."

"I think Lester will be a very attentive father. Especially if it is a girl."

"When will you know what you are having?"

Stephanie bent over and picked up her purse.

She took out an envelope.

She handed it to Opal.

"You open it and you tell us."

Opal's hands were shaking so badly she had to struggle to open it

Opal's face showed shock!

"What is it Mom?"

"Twins!"

It was Stephanie's turn to be shocked.

"Twins?"

"This picture shows two babies and the the note at the bottom says "Congrats your bundles of joy are one of each sex".

"Oh my god!" Stephanie said.

Lester looked at his wife.

"Gorgeous, we will have our hands full. One of each!"

Opal was as floored as they were.

"Thank you for letting me know before you knew. That means a lot to me."

"It was my gift to you to let you know you are forgiven and I really want us to be a family."

"I don't deserve you."

"Lester tells me that all the time. I am not perfect but I try to understand everyone's side so it is easier to understand them."

"Gorgeous you are perfect enough for me. Especially when you are giving me one of each all at one time."

"Opal, where is Chester?"

"He told me he would be late but he would be here."

"What will he think?"

"Shocked like the rest of us."

About ten minutes later Chester walked in and sat down.

The waiter came over and took his order.

Opal slid the picture towards him.

"Here el abuelito (Grandpa)!"

"Twins! You must really be potent, Lester."

"With Stephanie who can blame a newlywed for practicing?"

"Son, don't be crass."

"Mom, she knows me well enough to know I meant no harm."

"Remember, Opal, I work in a building with all men so I am used to snide remarks like this."

"Are you doing alright?" Chester asked.

"Yes, but now I know it is twins I will have to plan ahead because it will be harder to work later on. But one good thing is I have plenty of help even if I have to go on bed rest. I can stay in the apartment and still run the company."

"You are a very determined person to even think of working that long."

"I have an unusual business and most bosses do not have an apartment where they work. I am truly blessed with lots of extra hands and a live in medic."

"Then I think you have the best of both worlds. Son, I think you will have your hands full as well."

"Dad, I had my hands full before the kids came along." Lester chuckled.

"Now husband of mine are you complaining?"

"No, Gorgeous. I wouldn't trade you and the kids to come for anyone else."

"Good thing, I would hate to sic my men on you. You know they would love taking you to the mats to save my honor." Stephanie smiled at him.

"Yeah, I would have to fight off 4 offices full of men. I would never stand a chance of surviving all those attacks."

"See Opal. He is early to control."

"You two seem so happy together."

"I am actually. I never thought I would find a man I could commit to then Lester told me he loved me and for how long he had loved me and any man who would stick it out is the kind of man I was looking for and he has been under my nose for 7 years. I just didn't see him like that before."

"I think she is perfect for me."

"Son, I agree with you."

"Stop it you guys are making me blush."

"How are you and Mom doing, Dad?"

"Actually we are doing real good. We are relearning how to communicate again and we are really understanding each others needs and how they are truly feeling."

"I am happy for you two. Happiness is not always easy to come by."

"I hate to break this up but I still have a company to run. I need to get back to the office."

"Thank you for inviting me. It really made me feel good that you chose not to learn the sex and let me tell you. Welcome to our family, Stephanie."

Stephanie stood up and so did Opal.

They hugged each other.

"Thanks for the welcome. It means a lot to me."

"Thanks Mom." Lester hugged Opal.

"You are welcome son. Do you want your picture back?"

"No we have one at home we just did not open it. We wanted it to be a surprise for all of us."

"That was a nice surprise. Lester, take good care of her or you will have me to deal with."

Lester squeezed Stephanie's waist.

"I promise Mom. She is my number on priority until the kids gets here."

"Have a safe trip home. Keep in touch."

"Will do, Dad. I am happy for you and Mom."

Chester and Opal waved at Lester and Stephanie.

Back at RangeMan Miami Office:

Stephanie called Antonio into her office.

"Have a seat, Antonio."

"I don't like that tone. What did we do wrong this time?"

"Nothing wrong. This is personal."

"OK?"

"Lester and I have found out that we are expecting twins. Since you are Ranger's family I wanted you to know before I told the men."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months. I am medically doing fine so far but it may come to being put on bed rest and then I will work out of Ranger's apartment. I also will work with Tank if it comes to that."

"Stephanie I am happy for you and Lester. Mom told me about the graveyard incident. Part of me believes he may still be alive somewhere. But I like the burial plot idea."

"Antonio, for this office I would like to set aside a small room to use as a chapel and dedicate it to Ranger. If any man needs to ask him anything then you would have a place to go so you can meditate on the problem."

"I really like that idea. There are many times I just want to pick up the phone and ask him what I should do."

"I want every office to have a quiet place to go and honor Ranger. This is his business and I want him never to be forgotten."

"When you took over I thought Ranger had made a mistake but now I actually think this company is in fantastic hands and will continue Ranger's vision for it."

"Thank you, Antonio. I am just trying to make Ranger as proud of me as I was of him."

"When are you leaving us?"

"Probably tomorrow. Everything here checks out and the boys back in Trenton do not know the news yet. Not even Tank."

"I can almost hear the yelling from Trenton already."

"It really is nice to have this many people care about my well being."

"You are important to all of us also."

"Carry on Antonio. Do us proud!"

Antonio left the office with a smile on his face.

Back in Trenton:

Stephanie called the daily meeting to order.

"I just came back from Miami and that office passed with flying colors. But I have something I need to show to you. Lester will you put the picture in the projector for me? What you are seeing is the ultrasound taken before I left for Miami. What you see is Lester and my twins. There is one girl and one boy. I am in good health and do not plan on any trouble but if that does happen then I will run this business out of Ranger's apartment. This way I can have my bed rest and still keep working."

There was a lot of commotion in the room.

"Men, there will also be a change in this office. I will be having a chapel built on the first floor so if you get to missing Ranger or need to ask for his help you will have a place to go to right in this building. All four offices will have such a place built for this purpose."

"Yeah's" were heard.

"Last but not least I have talked to the accountants and because our company has grown so much each of you will receive a $2 an hour raise across the board.

Another round of "Yeah's" were heard.

"Last month we have added 50 new clients and we are beginning talks with a couple construction companies and we will soon beginning building a brand new building. We will be keeping this building and the new building will be built on the west side of town.

My main goal will be to expand each office as is feasible. All offices have outgrown all their buildings. The town's themselves have spread out more and it is stretching our work force. I hope to hold a job fair real soon. We need more people. If you have anyone who you think will qualify have them fill out the online application. This includes women.

Any questions?"

Just silence

"Dismissed."

The men gathered around Stephanie and Lester congratulating them.

These men were so happy. They were already deciding which child they would watch first. They were deliriously happy for Stephanie and Lester.

Five months later:

Stephanie had been confined to bed rest so he office was moved to Ranger's apartment.

Stephanie had a bodyguard every time Lester was not around.

The first contraction hit and Manny was the bodyguard and he called Bobby.

Bobby came running.

The contractions were already less than 4 minutes apart.

Bobby called for an ambulance.

Stephanie was taken immediately to delivery.

Lester looked like he was going to pass out. He had never seen a delivery.

Four hours later the doctor noticed one baby's heart was in distress so he ordered her into surgery.

A C-Section was done and the boy was delivered first and 3 minutes later the girl was delivered.

As pre-decided Stephanie had her tubes tied. Lester and her decided that at her age it was best for her.

The surgeon tied her tubes while he could reach everything.

He sewed her up and informed her that both children were healthy and both weighed a little over 4 pounds and were in the NIC Unit.

Lester bent over and kissed her.

Now we have to find names for them.

"We discussed each of them but we have to narrow the choices down."

"I like Carlos Franklin Santos for the boy."

"That was not on our list!"

"I know it just came to me."

"Came to you or did Ranger tell it to you?"

"I did not hear him but I like the name."

"I agree. It just sounds like something Ranger would choose."

"For the girl how about Destiny Renee? Ella's middle name is Renee."

"Why did you choose Destiny?"

"With the way we got together it had to be Destiny."

"Alright Ranger we will go with your choices. Since none of these names were ever in our considerations."

"Isn't it strange how for all major decisions he happens to pop in?"

"Actually when he does that it makes his memory just that much more special."

"Gorgeous, can you believe it we are actually a family!"

"Sweety, nothing about my life surprises me any more but the word family does mean something special than it did before.

Once Stephanie got into her own room the visitations started:

Tank was the first guest.

"I just saw them in the NIC Nursery. They look good."

"Did they have their name cards on the isolets yet?"

"Yes they did."

"Those were not any names I heard you discuss."

"No, Lester came up with them as they were being born. I think it was Ranger's doing."

"I wouldn't put if past the Boss to do that."

"I actually like his choices better than our own."

"He had a knack for knowing the right thing except where it come to facing his own feelings."

"Yeah, he and I did have a problem in that area. But at least it left me open for Lester so it worked out just fine."

"Baby Girl, now you have a baby girl guess I shouldn't call you that."

"Tank, I would hate for you to stop calling me Baby Girl. I just like the sound of it coming from you. Why don't you call Destiny your Baby Girl #2?"

"I can do that. Thanks!"

Bobby entered the room.

"I just saw both babies and they are breathing on their own and have no defects that we know of as of now."

"Thank you, Bobby. I did not expect it to go that fast so I was a little afraid."

"Well calm down. Once you are stable they will take you to see them. Or since they are breathing on their own they may just bring them to you."

"Bobby, thank you for keeping such a close eye on me."

"Stephanie, you are more than welcome. It was my pleasure."

"Lester have you called your parents yet?"

"No dear."

"You better before your mother climbs the walls."

"I will call your father first."

"Tell him I am fine."

Lester stepped out of the room to make all the phone calls.

Stephanie dozed off to sleep and got about a 20 minute nap before the nurse brought the babies in to her.

Stephanie looked down on her son and her heart just melted.

He was gorgeous. He had Lester's caramel coloring and he had big brown eyes. Just like his father.

Stephanie put Carlos to her breast and he was able to latch on immediately.

"Are you hungry, young man."

Carlos raised his eyes upwards to see who was talking to him and then got back to the business of feeding.

Stephanie laughed at him.

"Just like me, hungry all the time."

Lester bent over them and kissed the top of his head.

"He is adorable just like his mother."

"Well he has your eyes so we will be fighting the girls off someday."

"That is OK by then he will know how to defend himself if need be."

"You are incorrigible, Lester Santos"

"Yeah and you love me."

"Yes I do. Thanks for giving me our children."

"Thank you for carrying them for me."

"Enough of the mutual admiration society" said Tank.

Stephanie handed Lester his son when he was done eating.

"Here you can burp him while I feed his sister."

Lester took the child and was immediately awestruck.

Lester sat down in the chair and put Carlos on his shoulder and patted his back and Carlos gave out a burp that sounded like it came from his toes.

"Good boy. You got this down pat already, huh?"

Stephanie had Destiny on her other breast and she smiled at Lester.

Stephanie was so happy it showed in her eyes as well as her smile.

When Destiny was done Lester gave Carlos to Bobby to hold and he picked up Destiny.

It took a few pats but Lester got Destiny to burp also.

"Guess I am good at this burping thing."

"Good. It is important to keep them from getting colic."

"Steph, I am so happy I could bust."

"I am too. I never thought children could change your whole life's outlook but I think they have."

"Changed it to what?"

"I love my job but even that is not as important as these two children and you. You three will always come first."

"I second that feeling!"

Stephanie's father came in about a half hour later and he got to see the kids briefly before the nurse took them back to the nursery.

Two days later:

Stephanie walked into the house and Lester carried one car carrier and Tank had the other one.

The babies were taken to the bedroom next to master bedroom and put in their bassinets.

The babies were still sound asleep.

Stephanie stretched out on the bed and did not realize how much strength she had lost. Climbing the stairs wore her out.

Lester sat down beside her.

"You going be alright, Gorgeous?"

"Yeah, it will take me a few days to get back to normal."

"Celia, Ranger's sister, is going to take care of RangeMan and Louis and Ella will be taking care of you here at the house."

"Thank you Tank for covering that for me."

"Baby Girl. You and those kids are what my world revolves around."

"I am tired. I will take a little nap until time to feed the kids."

Lester and Tank left her alone. They both watched her from the hallway. She looked drained.

They both went downstairs and laid out plans for how the company would run with both Ranger and Stephanie out of commission.

Tank knew most of the burdens would fall on him. But he also knew it wouldn't be like when Ranger left for missions. He could cope!

Three days later:

The house phone rang.

"Hello." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie it is Opal. How are you doing?"

"Still sore but we all are doing fine. How are you and Chester doing?"

"We are fine. Is it too early for us to visit our grand babies?"

"No, come on up. Ella is here to help me but I am beginning to do most of my own chores."

"I did not want to push myself off on you if you were not up to it."

"Opal, you and Chester are welcome any time so come on and you can see how the kids are doing. They came home with me mainly because Bobby is here to watch them and me."

"I will call Lester when I know what time the flight arrives."

"I am anxious for you to meet these two characters. You have taught Lester well. He is not afraid to change dirty diapers. I just laugh at him sometimes for the faces he makes at the kids."

"I will get back to you Stephanie. Thanks."

"You are welcome any time, Opal."

Three days later:

Lester went to pick up Chester and Opal.

They were amazed at the size of the safe house.

Stephanie was holding Carlos and she threw a receiving blanket over him so he could finish nursing.

When he was done. Stephanie handed him to Lester who handed him to Chester.

Chester looked into his grandson's face and fell in love immediately.

"He is gorgeous, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Chester.

Opal watched Carlos. He was a doll.

Stephanie finished Destiny feeding.

Stephanie handed Destiny to Opal.

"She has your eyes.

Opal was fascinated with both kids.

Lester enjoyed watching his parent with the kids. It was interesting to watch.

Once the children were put to bed the adults caught up on how life has been changing.

Opal and Chester were making enough progress that Chester was thinking about dropping the divorce proceedings.

Lester was happy for them.

Opal and Chester spent three days with Lester and his family.

They went back home and decided to drop the divorce proceedings and Chester moved back into the house.

Once again the house was quiet.

Stephanie and Lester were asleep when Stephanie noticed the light was on in the babies room.

Stephanie shook Lester.

She whispered to Lester.

"Lester there is a light on in the babies room. We turned it out."

Lester sprung to his feet and grabbed his gun.

He stalked down the hall quietly.

Stephanie was right behind him.

They heard someone talking to the babies.

They stopped at the doorway.

Ranger was in the rocking chair holding Carlos.

"Ranger, what are you doing here?" Lester asked.

"I came to see my name sake."

"You did good, Babe."

"Thank you, Ranger."

Ranger put Carlos back in his bassinet.

"I have to run."

His image just vanished.

Lester looked at Stephanie and said.

"No one will believe us will they?"

"No. I am not to sure I believe it myself."

They both heard Ranger laugh and he said, "Catch me if you can!"

They heard laughter again and decided it would be their secret.

A/N: It looks like everyone is doing just fine.

So on this high note I will end my little tale.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
